In video processing, static region detection involves identifying one or more regions of a video frame that are static, or unchanging, relative to a prior video frame in a video sequence. By identifying static region(s) in a video frame, such static region(s) can then be preserved and/or taken advantage of during subsequent video processing operations, such as frame rate up-conversion and/or video compression.
The material disclosed herein is illustrated by way of example and not by way of limitation in the accompanying figures. For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Furthermore, wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.